


Tomi Says

by ariapassionflower01



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm going to make you come, Billa.” Tom said, his voice low, gravelly, possessive. “I'm going to. Not you, not anyone else. I will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomi Says

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to princesskay for the title;)

The breeze wafting through the patio doors of the hotel room, high above the city, was warm and smelled like the flowers from the gardens across the street. The lights of the city were spread out below like diamonds in black, velvet blanket.  
Standing on the balcony, Bill could feel the gusts of wind raising the tiny hairs on his arms, his flesh peppered with goosebumps. He closed his eyes, a shiver passing over him.  
Tom was down there somewhere, lurking.  
And Bill was above in the hotel room, waiting. He could hardly stand each passing minute, although he knew that with each tick of the clock, he was closer to the moment when Tom would enter the room.  
He slim fingers gripped the wrought iron railing that enclosed the small balcony and his knuckles bleached white as the blood bled out of them. His uneven teeth scraped over his lower lip and his knees felt weak.  
Please...He thought, hoping and praying that his twin could hear his desperate thoughts. Please... don't make me wait... I can't stand it.  
He lowered his head and stared down at the ground, rocking back and forth slowly. He was already so agitated that he couldn't stand still and he wondered what state he would be in by the time Tom decided to make his appearance.  
Bill wanted to fall to the ground right here on his knees. His thighs were quavering and he didn't know how much longer he could stand here for.  
His clothes felt heavy on his flesh, a torturous burden. He wanted to rip them away and lay himself out, feel those deft fingertips all along his naked skin.  
With a quiver, Bill drew one hand back from the railing, his trembling fingers finding the hem of his shirt. His acrylics scraped teasingly over his stomach where his pants rode low and he felt the muscles constrict. A small groan worked its way up his throat and he tore at the material, unable to stand it any longer. He tossed it over his head, mussing his long, teased up hair.  
The air rushed to meet his heated flesh and he felt his nipples tighten immediately. He chanced a look downwards at the taut, aching peaks and turned his head away at the first sight. He couldn't bear the image of his own aroused body.  
Lower down, anxious anticipation was curling in his stomach, stirring his cock awake. The flesh was rising up against the barrier of his boxers and jeans and he slid his hand down, pressing his palm against it. He bit down on his lip again, strangled noise reaching past his tightly clenched jaw. The heel of his hand ground over the head and he slumped against the railing, his body quivering. Barely holding himself up with one hand wrapped around the cold, metal rail, Bill worked the button and zipper open, and slid his hand down into his boxers. His hot, aroused cock met his palm and the breath rushed from him as his tightened long fingers about the aching length. He pulled up, and rubbed his thumb over the tip, pushing back foreskin to feel pre-cum already wetting his tip.  
“Jesus...” The soft intonation shuddered from his lips and he almost sank to the ground, Tomi, please...God, please, let it be soon...  
He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily as he stilled his hand on his cock. Everything within him wanted to bring himself to orgasm, but he knew that Tom could be coming at any moment.  
A footstep behind him drew his attention and he tried to yank his hand out of his boxers. His bracelet caught on the waistband and he struggled until he felt fingertips teasing down his side. He stopped immediately, his mouth parting.  
“Tom...” He whispered in a choked tone.  
The hand pressed fully against his side, the entire length of his palm heating Bill's flesh. Tom's body drew closer and aligned with Bill's. Bill gasped softly when he felt Tom's erection jut between his buttocks.  
“What's this?” Tom's soft inquiry was directly in Bill's ear and it sent shudders down his spine. Tom's other hand slid down his arm, following his hand down into boxers.  
“Tomi, I was just-”  
“Shh.” Tom's free hand moved down and smacked his clothed buttock firmly. Bill quieted as Tom's hand molded over Bill's, grasping his cock. “You're already hard.” Tom's voice was low in his ear and Bill bit back a moan. His voice took on an even deeper tone as he asked, “Were you going to make yourself cum in your boxers, hmm, Bill?”  
“No,” Bill began, half choking over his own voice. His cheeks were blazing, half from arousal, half from embarrassment.  
“Come here.” Tom said, his hand slid away to grasp Bill's elbow. He pulled him around, half dragging him back into the hotel room. Bill caught his first sight of his brother that night from behind, Tom's dreadlocks swinging over his back.  
Tom pulled him up next to the bed and slid his hands down Bill's bare stomach until he reached his pants which were already falling halfway off his hips. He tugged them the rest of the way down and moved on to his boxers. He swiftly divested Bill of the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked to his eyes. Bill quavered, as he did each time Tom saw him naked, and his arousal pushed higher.  
“You want to touch yourself?” Tom inquired, raising a brow.  
Bill's eyes widened and his lips moved silently for a moment. “No, Tomi, I was just... I wasn't...”  
“Shh.” Tom ordered once more. “Lay back.”  
Bill sank to the bed, kicking his pants and boxers away from his ankles. He lay back on the bed, dread curling in his stomach. Tom never liked it when he caught Bill masturbating, especially when he was about to have him for the night.  
Bill stared at the ceiling and tried to calm his breathing. His heart, however, was racing, pounding heavily against his ribs. Arousal and anxiety swirled together in his stomach.  
Tom tossed his shirt to the side as the climbed onto the bed. “Put your hand on your cock.” He ordered.  
“But, Tom-” Bill began to protest, looking up forlornly at his brother.  
“Do it.” Tom reached out to smack lightly on the mouth, a reminder to obey, a warning that he could be much rougher.  
Bill sucked his stinging lower lip into his mouth and lowered his hand slowly. His fingers found the heated column and he touched himself slowly, hardly able to look at Tom as he did so.  
Tom remained on his knees above him, his hand trailing down to loosen his belt, then open his pants. Bill glanced over, distracted by the sight of Tom stripping.  
“Keep going.” Tom commanded when Bill's hand slowed.  
Bill frowned and drew his hand up and down. A hint of pleasure coursed through his veins, but he could hardly enjoy it. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to come like this. He could only guess what Tom would do with him for his indiscretion. Bill moaned and looked away from Tom, his knees involuntarily drawing together.  
“No,” Tom said, pushing Bill's knees apart. Bill cried out as Tom spread him, making the muscles in his thighs strain. “Keep them open.” Tom ordered. Having lost the rest of his clothes, he settled down between Bill's legs for a better view.  
“Tomi, please,” Bill began again in a begging tone.  
Tom's eyes lifted to his, “Stop that.” He told him, sharply. His hand was poised, ready to deliver another smack.  
Bill quieted himself and closed his eyes for a moment. Telling himself to go on, he began to drag his hand over his cock again. He could feel Tom's eyes on him and he faltered several times.  
“That's it.” Tom murmured, bending down. He lips brushed over Bill's pale thigh, his eyes intent on Bill's cock. “Make it hard,” He went on, sending a shudder over Bill's entire being. He breathed quicker, his trembling hand moving faster over his cock. He curled the fingers of his other hand into the silken sheets and thrust his hips up into his hand.  
“Ooh...” He moaned quietly as pleasure singed his nerve endings.  
Tom's hand stroked over his thigh, moving in slowly. Bill's let out a gasp as Tom seized his wrist and pulled his hand away from his aching cock.  
“Tom...” Bill moaned, his eyes coming open.  
“You want to make yourself come?” Tom repeated his question.  
Bill struggled. The answer was yes and no. Yes, he wanted to come. But he didn't want to do it because he knew that Tom would make it torture.  
“Turn over.” Tom ordered, not giving him a chance to answer.  
Bill bit at his lip. He didn't want to obey, but he had to. He turned over slowly, moaning as his cock chafed against the cool, smooth sheets.  
He looked over his shoulder when he heard Tom getting the lube. His heart kicked into high gear and he gathered sections of the sheets into his sweaty palms.  
Tom lathered the lube on his fingers and slid back between Bill's legs. His hand gripped one small, taut buttock and spread him. Bill moaned into the sheets as Tom's fingertips swiped down his cleft.  
“Do you want my fingers now?” Tom asked, his voice low.  
“Yes...” Bill whispered in a quivering voice.  
Tom's fingers teased at his hole and Bill tensed. He could feel Tom's fingertip probing into him, working its way inside his tight entrance. His breathing came out in sporadic bursts, often ending a whimper as Tom forced first one, then two into the heated channel. When they were seated there, Tom began to stroke, igniting a hot fire inside Bill's body.  
“Tom...” He groaned, his hips lifting against Tom's pleasuring fingers.  
“I'm going to make you come, Billa.” Tom said, his voice low, gravelly, possessive. He bent down to brush a kiss over Bill's buttock. “I'm going to. Not you, not anyone else. I will.”  
Bill whimpered once more, a quiver taking over his body. “Yes, Tom.” He whispered, his voice raspy, barely audible.  
“Say it.” Tom said, his fingers pumping slowly now, in and out, in and out.  
“Ohhh...” Bill groaned, his legs shifting wider apart in his stance.  
“Say: Tom is going to make me come.” Tom ordered, his fingers pressing in deeper now and causing Bill to keen away from him.  
“T-tom...” Bill began, “Tom is going to... to make me... come.” He finished weakly.  
Tom's fingers paused, then returned with three. Bill's entrance stretched wider with the invasion of the three digits and his fingernails tore at the sheets.  
“I'm going to fuck this pretty ass until you come everywhere,” Tom went on. “This bed, yourself. I want it painted on your cock, those beautiful thighs, your stomach...”  
“Tom...” Bill groaned, sinking deeper into the bed as Tom fingered him harder. His pace quickened, his fingers pumping in and out with wet, erotic noises that made arousal twinge even sharper in Bill's cock. He began to curl his fingers, stroking inside for Bill's prostate. He easily located the tender bud of flesh and began to torture it consistently. Bill shuddered and then bucked beneath him. A tide of pleasure swelled inside him and he could feel himself drawing achingly tight at his very center.  
“Tom!” He cried out, but Tom's fingers retreated it. Bill gave a little scream of frustration and sank against the mattress. His body was like a taut wire now after being denied the orgasm twice. His cock thrummed beneath him and his ass ached where Tom had touched him.  
“You wanted to come without me.” Tom said, as if in explanation. He leaned over Bill and dragged him onto his back again. Bill stared up at him, distraught and forlorn. “What are we going to do about that, hmm?” Tom asked, leaning down to brush his lips over Bill's cheekbone and jawline.  
“Please,” Bill whispered, tilting his head back as Tom's mouth teased down the line of his caratoid. “I won't do it again. I promise, just, please...”  
“Mmm.” Tom replied, but the sound was noncommittal. He nibbled at Bill's protruding collarbone then drew his tongue over the ridge of it.  
“Are...” Bill began, “Are you going punish me?”  
“Mmm.” Tom replied once more, and this time Bill could hard the affirmative in his tone. He lapsed back against the bed with a groan.  
“What are you going to do?” His voice was softer this time, and almost breathless.  
Tom hovered over him, his mouth lifting from Bill's flesh. His dark eyes met Bill's and a smile was pulling at the corners of his full lips. “You're going to suck me.” He replied, dragging one hand behind Bill's head and lifting him up. He sat back on the bed and drew Bill's head down between his knees where his cock was erect against his stomach. Bill groaned quietly as Tom tugged his mouth close to the heated column. He could already see cum at his tip, oozing out of him with the height of his desire.  
“You're going to suck me for as long as say,” Tom went on, his long fingers curling in the soft strands of Bill's hair, then squeezing tight enough to draw a whimper from his lips. “You're going to do it how I want, when I want... as hard as I want it.”  
Bill swallowed hard around the saliva pooling his mouth. Tom had his lips pressed against the tip of his dick, but Bill didn't dare do anything until Tom said. Tom reached down and guided his cock against Bill's lips, rubbing the wetness that was already there over the plush mouth. Bill moaned, leaning hard on his elbows to support himself between Tom's taut thighs.  
“Open.” Tom ordered, giving Bill's hair a little yank. Bill quickly complied, parting his lips for the entrance of Tom's cock. Tom pulled his head down and eased his hips up at the same time, slowly impaling Bill's mouth. Bill groaned once more as the heated flesh pressed past his teeth and onto his tongue. He kept his mouth compliant against Tom, waiting further instruction as Tom seated his cock there inside the moist heat. He tried to breath correctly as the taste of flesh and pre-cum invaded his senses.  
“Now suck.” Tom ordered. He sounded so calm, as if Bill's mouth wasn't on his cock at all. Bill shuddered and did as he was told, tightening his lips and cheeks around Tom's straining cock. Tom let out a hissing breath and he tensed upon the bed. His hand in Bill's hair pushed Bill forward, shoving his cock in deeper Bill moaned loudly as Tom's cock slid to the back of his throat. Tom held him there, his hips pulsing slowly against Bill's mouth. All Bill could do was give weak sucks as Tom rolled his hips up off the bed in a steady repetitive motion.  
Bill could tell already from Tom's pace that they were going to be here for a while with Tom's cock deep in his mouth. Tom had surprising endurance when it came to this and Bill despaired over the fact that Tom was going to be in pleasure for a very long time while Bill's hard, red cock lay untouched beneath him. But that was the point, wasn't it?  
“That's good,” Tom whispered to him, finally allowing him to draw back. Bill sucked in lungfuls of air when he had the chance before Tom pulled him back down. “Now just the head.” He ordered. Bill did as he was told, taking Tom's swollen, leaking head between his lips. “Your tongue.” Tom whispered and Bill drew his tongue up over Tom's tip, dragging the tongue stud along the tiny opening. Tom drew in a breath, the first sign that Bill had effected him. “Again.” He rasped, and Bill followed, drawing his tongue in sloppy circles over the aching flesh, teasing with the bit of jewelry. His own cock was swelling harder beneath him if it were possible and Bill resisted the urge to rut against the bed. Tom wouldn't allow it, especially when Bill was in the middle of sucking him off.  
Tom pulled him forward suddenly and Bill did his best to keep up as Tom's hot length went back down to his throat.  
“Give me your hand.” Tom ordered and Bill inched it forward slowly. Tom snatched his wrist and guided Bill's hand to his full, aching testicles. Bill's hand moved of its own accord, palming Tom's testicles and squeezing them slowly in his hand.  
“Good...” Tom breathed out and Bill flicked his eyes upward to see Tom's head tilted back, the length of delicious throat exposed. Bill moaned and wriggled slightly against the sheets.  
Tom's hand directed Bill's head again, pulling his mouth up and down Tom's cock with slow, but deep thrusts. Bill kept his mouth tight enough around Tom's cock to pleasure, but not enough to suck, since he hadn't been told to do that at this point in time.  
Bill stroked his thumb over Tom's sac, the one thing he was allowed at this point. He kept the rest of his fingers in the back, teasing at Tom's perinium, almost at his taut hole. It was riding a thin line since Tom had not specifically told him touch him there, but Bill could not deny himself the simple little pleasure.  
Tom's hips began to grind against the up and down motion of Bill's mouth and Bill heard him release a soft groan. He tamped down the urge to suck harder at Tom. He wanted to attack him with all his vigor and make him come quickly so that then this torture would be over. His cock felt so heavy between his legs and his stomach lurched with arousal with each touch. He wondered how long Tom would make him do this for, and resigned himself to a jaw ache tomorrow morning.  
Tom's hand strengthened, pulling Bill's mouth down harder on his cock. His other hand slipped between his legs and slid around his base, jacking himself up against Bill's descending mouth. Bill moaned and turned his head from side to side, trying to get a glance at Tom's pleasured expression.  
Bill, however, was disappointed when just when he thought Tom was at the edge, Tom pulled him to a stop. He was panting quietly and judging by the pre-cum on Bill's tongue, Bill knew he was on the edge. He tried to duck back down on Tom's dick, but Tom held him back with a firm hand.  
“When I say.” He reprimanded, giving Bill a firm slap on the cheek with his hot, wet cock. Bill shivered, his lips parted, ready to take back in Tom's full, erect cock. He could feel saliva and cum pooled in his mouth and his lips felt wet and sticky with it.  
“Tom...” He moaned, trying to lower his head to the mattress in defeat. Tom, however, kept a good grip on Bill's thick hair and pulled him back into position.  
“Come on, Bill,” He said, reaching down a hand to run his thumb over the full, wet, lower lip. Bill's lips pulled hungrily at the contact, suckling at the tip of Tom's thumb. He moaned against the digit, “Want you, Tomi...”  
“You're gonna finish sucking me first.” Tom replied, extricating his thumb from between Bill's lips. Bill gave another groan in a tone of frustration and kicked his feet against the mattress.  
“Stop.” Tom intoned, stroking a hand over Bill's head. “This is what happens when you try to touch yourself without me.”  
Bill let out a sigh and lifted his head to meet Tom's dark, smoldering eyes. “Get your mouth back on me.” Tom ordered. “And none of that half-assed shit.”  
“Yes, sir,” Bill mumbled, half out of spite. Tom smacked him alongside the head with his hand this time and immediately dragged Bill closer before he could react. Tom's cock pushed into his mouth again and Bill took it back down. Tom's hips pushed up against him, harder than before and Bill knew he was going to make him swallow it.  
“Open up for me, Bibi.” Tom said, his voice rough. He jerked his hips up and Bill swallowed, taking him down deep in his throat, where his muscles worked the head. Tom hips thrust in a slow grind against his mouth and Bill wished he would just lose it and fuck his mouth to pieces – if only he would come faster and get in Bill quicker. He knew, however, that Tom was going to prolong this as long as possible in order to torture Bill further for the infidelity of his own right hand.  
Bill felt as if he had been sucking Tom's cock for a very long time and wondered at the actual amount of minutes was. Bill hardly ever damned Tom's endurance in bed but now he wished that Tom wasn't such the animal.  
He took Tom and down, down, down until he throat ached and his jaw hurt from being held open. Tears were pressing at his eyes by the time Tom's hips picked up speed. He pulled himself out of Bill's throat, but kept his cock pressing into Bill's mouth with quick thrusts. Bill responded weakly, his mouth hardly sucking as Tom finally reached the climax. He grabbed at Bill's head with both hands, his hips jerking his cock between Bill's lips several times before he pulled back enough to paint Bill's tongue, lips, and chin with streams of hot, wet cum. He drew his flagging cock down Bill's neck, smearing the last of his release along the fevered flesh. He leaned back, breathing hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. Bill stayed there on his elbows, watching Tom with petulance.  
Tom's eyes drifted back to him at last, “You want to come, Bibi?” He asked.  
“What do you think?” He muttered, and considered sticking out his tongue at Tom too. He decided that would probably be going too far and heading towards a less desirable punishment.  
Tom raised a brow. “I think maybe I want to put my dick back in your mouth to shut you up.”  
Bill pressed his lips together and tried to give Tom his best innocent, pleading look. “Please.” He whispered, making his eyes big and batting thick lashes.  
Tom smirked, an infuriating reaction, but he sat up on the bed and ordered, “Lay back.”  
Bill eagerly moved, lying himself out on his back as he had been at the beginning of the encounter. Tom crawled between his legs, reaching out on hand to Bill's hard, throbbing cock, “Mmm, you want it really bad.” He noted, his long fingers sliding along the length. Bill arched at the light touch, his flesh reacting to any part of Tom.  
“I've wanted to come for a long time.” Bill whispered, looking up at Tom's strong, beautiful features.  
“Who's fault is that?” Tom asked.  
Bill bit his lower lip and let out a sigh through his nose. “Mine.” He forced out at last.  
Tom gave a short nod, but didn't dwell on it once he had gotten the confession off of Bill's lips. He got the lube and began to put it on his fingers again. Bill groaned and tossed his head against the mattress at the prospect of more torturous fingering. He wished Tom would just slick it up and go right into him. His body was throbbing intensely and he wanted Tom in him more than anything, to feel his hot, hard length sliding deep inside him.  
“Spread.” Tom ordered, but didn't give him hardly a second to comply before he was grabbing Bill's pale thigh and pushing it up against his side. Bill bit down on his lower lip as Tom's fingers plundered down between his buttocks, slipping into his tight heat.  
“Ohhh!” Bill cried out, his back arching as Tom pushed two lube slick fingers in immediately. His body spasmed for a moment around Tom's fingers before he let out a shuddering breath, relaxing to let himself open.  
“That's it.” Tom murmured, his fingers pumping in long strokes. Bill grabbed at the sheets, moaning loudly as he squirmed against Tom's hold. His foot came down on the mattress and his lips lifted up, as if to escape the torment. His body went taut around Tom's digits with the motion but Tom wouldn't let him get away. He knifed his fingers even harder into, grabbing at his hip to keep him close. Bill gasped and writhed as Tom's fingers found the aching bud of his prostate, curling with the most sensual precision.  
“Tom, Tom, please...” He groaned, staring up at Tom with a pleading, screwed up expression.  
Tom leaned down and kissed at his jutting hip bone. His breath washed over the triple star etched onto his flesh as he murmured, “What do you want, hmm?”  
Bill released a frustrated growl, “Want your cock.” He replied in a pouting tone, half tempted to throw himself down on the mattress in a display of childish impatience.  
Tom's lips curled against his flesh in a smirk. “Say: I want Tomi's cock.”  
“Tom!” Bill cried. He didn't want to stroke Tom's ego; he just wanted to be fucked.  
“Come on, Bill, say it.” Tom urged, his fingers teasing so softly inside him that they were barely moving.  
Bill let out a sigh, glaring up at the ceiling. He bit his lower lip before saying in a quiet, grudging tone, “I want Tomi's cock.”  
Tom's lips pulled into a full grin and he slid his fingers out. Bill breathed out in relief and sank back to the bed. He took a glance down at his cock and saw that it was dribbling pre-cum onto his flawless, pale stomach. He groaned quietly and shut it his eyes. It wasn't going to take much for him to cum.  
Tom sat back and began to lube up his cock, eying Bill all the while like a piece of meat. When his cock was wet and gleaming his crawled forward between Bill's widespread legs. He took up Bill's thighs again and held him open as he directed his cock to Bill's ass. Bill arched his hips up towards him, panting desperately already as Tom's cockhead came to rest against his hole.  
“Yes, yes,” He whispered. His chants were interrupted by a cry of pleasure as Tom's hips snapped forward. His cock swiftly penetrated Bill's wet entrance, seating itself deep inside his yielding heat. “Fuck, yes!” Bill shouted, lifting his feet to hook his ankles over Tom's shoulders. He used the leverage to rock his ass up towards Tom's hips as Tom began to thrust forward. He started off at a driving rhythm, fucking into Bill with harsh hip rotations. His immediately had an angle towards Bill's prostate and when he hit it, Bill let out a throaty scream, his body quivering. Tom rocked into him again, hammering his prostate like his cock were battering ram. Bill's face twisted and he arched further off the bed, his cock twitching hard against his stomach. His body clenched down on Tom's cock but Tom slammed into him harder, pushing back his resistance and reaching for that sweet spot again.  
“Tom!” Bill cried, his voice hoarse as he jerked against Tom in the beginnings of his orgasm. He bucked and writhed until streams of cum spilled from his head in and endless flow. The hot, wet arousal spattered over his stomach, marking the previously smooth, flawless flesh. Tom's cock still rocking into him, sent him into one last spasm. He felt weak and used, but when Tom pulled out of him, it wasn't to let him rest. He flipped Bill over onto his stomach and hauled his ass back up against him. Bill cried out as Tom's cock pierced right back into him, searing an ache into him this time. Tom pushed his hand down between Bill's shoulder blades, smashing his face into the pillow as he drove wildly in Bill's ass again. Bill moaned and panted, hardly able to move as Tom pounded into him, still barreling towards his own climax. Despite the fact that Bill had already cum, Tom still hammered away at his prostate, grazing over the flesh over and over in a way that Bill could hardly handle in his sensitized state.  
“Tom....oh...” He mumbled almost incoherently, able to do nothing but plant his knees and hold onto the sheets. His legs were spread so wide that his thighs burned but his body was open, stretched to the widest point for Tom's cock. He couldn't care less that he had already cum; Tom was fucking him and that was what he had wanted all night. He groaned deliriously against the pillow, saliva pooling in his mouth enough to leak out of the corner of his full lips.  
“Fuck, Bill...” Tom groaned, his fingers gripping Bill's hips tightly as he dragged him back against his cock. Their bodies met with loud smacks, faster and faster as Tom came closer to the orgasm. He pulled Bill down sharply on his cock as his hips went into quick rolls and circles. His cock pulsed larger inside Bill's body and Bill panted, “Oh, Tomi, yes, fuck me.. fuck me so hard...”  
Tom gave a growl as his slammed his cock even harder into him.  
“Ahhh!” Bill cried out, his body skidding forward with the force of the blow. His toes curled as Tom fucked right into prostate. He could already feel himself becoming hard again.  
Tom's thrusts slowed, but they were none the less hard, each one long and deep. He screwed down into him until Bill was almost flat out on the sheets and Tom was groaning and breathing hard. Their cries lifted together as Tom's body snapped at last, the orgasm overwhelming. His hips jerked hard against Bill's ass, his cock shooting his load of cum deep into him. Bill shuddered at the hot wash of arousal filling him. Tom's gave him a few last good fucks before he pulled his cock out. He sank down between Bill's legs and lowered his head to Bill's perspiring back. Bill could feel each heavy breath washing over his skin as Tom slowly recovered.  
“God.” Tom said at last, sitting back.  
Bill rolled over slowly and he felt an ache go through him. He moaned and arched against the bed. He loved it when Tom fucked him so hard that he felt the results immediately.  
“Good?” Tom asked, quirking a brow.  
“Oh, yes.” Bill panted, sinking back down on the sheets.  
“I see.” Tom said, gesturing to Bill's cock that was hard all over again. His eyes narrowed as he drew a finger down the rising length, “Now what are we gonna do about that?”  
Bill bit down on his lower lip and looked up at Tom with large, dark eyes. “I don't know.” He whispered. “What are we gonna do?”  
Tom prowled back between his legs, his dark eyes sparkling as he whispered, “You want Tomi to fix it?”  
Bill pressed his lips together, trying not to squirm in excitement, as he nodded against the pillow.  
Tom's fingers surrounded him fully and Bill let out a breath that ended in a moan. “Oh, yes, Tomi, please, fix it.” He whispered, tilting his hips up towards the pleasuring hand.  
“Well, since you said please...” Tom's voice trailed off and Bill eyes widened as Tom inclined his head downwards. Grasping Bill's erect cock in one hand, he pressed the tip between his lips, sucking at the swollen head slowly. Bill lost all breath and his eyes rolled back in his head. He dropped his head weakly to the pillow as Tom began to tongue at his foreskin, teasing the bit of flesh back and forth until Bill was shuddering  
“You like that?” Tom inquired darkly with his lips still against Bill's tip.  
“Yes, oh, yes...” Bill moaned, urging his hips up. Tom took him back in, sucking him in slowly, easing Bill's length down into his mouth. By the time he was submerged, Bill was back to the brink, moaning and tearing at the sheets.  
Tom's hand stayed at his base, rubbing up and down, his wrist twisting every few pumps.  
The two combined rhythms had Bill thrashing, his feet kicking uselessly against the mattress on either side of Tom. He cried out and cursed, pounding a fist down along with his heels.  
Tom turned his head back and forth, sucking slowly and working Bill's head at the back of his throat until he pulled back to giving him a regular pumping motion.  
Bill was mindless with pleasure now and Tom had him so worked up all over again that he was sweating and panting. He couldn't string together intelligible sentences. All he could do was moan and groan and work his hips up against Tom's pleasuring mouth until his body broke underneath the weight of intense pleasure again. He rose up off the sheets, the air leaving his lungs for a good five seconds before he found himself twisting and writhing, calling out Tom's name.  
Tom sat back, but his hand squeezed over Bill's length, as he watched Bill cum, his body bucking uncontrollably. Cum sprayed from his head in a wonderful display of pleasure and Tom directed Bill's cock to make it paint his stomach and thighs, just as he had described earlier.  
At last, Bill sank to the bed, breathing hard. The color was high on his rounded cheeks and his thin chest rose and fell sharply, decorated by tiny, tight nipples.  
“Better?” Tom asked, leaning over him.  
Bill nodded, his eyes dazed. Tom pressed a kiss against his lips and Bill responded weakly. Tom laid down next to him and Bill snuggled up against him, whispering, “I want you in me again, Tomi.”  
He could feel Tom's smile more than he could see it.  
“Do you promise there will be no more rendezvouses with your right hand?” Tom asked.  
Bill raised his eyes, a naughty smile on his lips, “Well, I can't make any promises, but I can say, that as long as I have you to keep me occupied, I won't have any need.”  
“Well, then,” Tom said, his fingers dancing down Bill's side, “I will occupy away...”


End file.
